


Harley and Ivy: What The Future Holds

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: A few hours after the events of episode 12, Harley wants to know what Ivy’s true feelings for her are. Since Psycho controlled her and read her mind, she figured he would know. So Harley decides to borrow Wonder Woman’s Lasso of Truth and uses it on Dr. Psycho. What he tells her will determine what her next action will be.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be cursing in this fanfiction.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters. All are property of DC comics.
> 
> These two chapters are reposts. My account got messed up so now I have this one. Hopefully it won't do the same thing here, but as long as I have this one, I'll keep posting here.

Harley was walking back and forth at the mall, thinking about what to do. After Dr. Psycho showed all of Gotham what happened on Themyscira, Kiteman and Ivy had what must’ve been the most awkward conversation ever. Harley, excluded from the conversation, could only guess how things went down. After a while, she had seen Ivy and Kiteman leave the mall without saying a word to her. Now she was all alone with Psycho and a lot of emotional pain. _“Psycho!”_

Psycho looks at Harley while being cuffed with power dampening tech. _“What is it, Quinn? Going to bash my brains in again?”_

 _“Are you going to help me?”_ Harley picked him up at his tuxedo and held him high up. _“Alright, Psycho, you’re going to answer all my questions or I’ll make you.”_

Psycho spits into Harley’s face. _“Guess you’ll have to make me because I’m not telling you shit!”_

 _“Fine!”_ Harley throws Psycho across the room, back into a store and locks it. _“I will find out, Psycho!”_ She storms out of the mall and goes to find Wonder Woman and calms down a bit while looking for her.

_**A little while later** _

Harley found Wonder Woman a few miles away from the mall, a few blocks away from Arkham Asylum and walks up to her. _“Hey there, Wondy. Look, I was wondering if I could borrow that cool whip of yours for a second. You’ll get it back soon, don’t worry. Please?”_

Wonder Woman shakes her head. _“I’m sorry, Harley, but this is a very powerful LASSO. Not some random whip. I could make you tell your deepest and darkest secrets right here in front of everybody. Well, second deepest and darkest anyway.”_

 _“Please? The truth is exactly what I need. I need to know what else Psycho knows.”_ Harley puts puppy eyes up and looks at Diana.

Wonder Woman closes her eyes and thinks. “ _The Lasso isn’t supposed to be used by mere mortals, Harley. Look, I’ll come with you and use it on him. I’ll question him and you could… slip in a question or two. But I can’t let you use it alone.”_ Diana looks into Harley’s eyes and starts feeling sorry for her.

 _“Oh, come on, Wondy. These are very personal questions. What if you wore something to make you deaf for a bit so you can still stay there but you won’t hear what I’m asking and what Psycho answers?”_ Harley looks at Wonder Woman with sad eyes even though she doesn’t want her to know how crushed she’ll be if Psycho gives her bad news.

Wonder Woman starts to think about it. _“Fine, but not for long. I’ll ask Batman to give me some noise cancelling headphones that would work on me. Ok?”_ She looks at Harley with compassion.

Harley smiles at Wonder Woman and hugs her. _“Thanks, Wonder Woman.”_

 _“I’m only doing this because you protected my home while I was trapped in that book. And maybe a little bit because I’m a sucker for love and you seem to really love Ivy.”_ Wonder Woman smiles softly at Harley.

 _“I really do. She’s my best friend and the first person to actually care about me.”_ Harley blushes a little as a tear rolls down her cheek.

 _“Whatever happens, just know I’m here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to listen.”_ Diana smiles and puts her hand on Harley’s shoulder. _“It’ll be fine.”_

Harley looks at Wonder Woman and then in the general direction of the mall. 

Wonder Woman looks around and sighs. _“Sure, we can go now. I’ll ask him one question, then you can ask whatever you need to ask. Once you’re away, I’ll finish the interrogation alone.”_

 _“Thanks a lot, Wondy.”_ Harley starts walking to the mall and waits for Wonder Woman around the corner. _“It really does mean a lot.”_

_**Fifteen minutes later** _

Diana drags Dr. Psycho across the mall and throws him against a wall. _“Ready to talk or should we force you?”_ She puts her hand on the Lasso of Truth and smirks a little.

Psycho grunts after getting thrown against a wall and looks at Wonder Woman and Harley. _"I'm not telling you shit, Quinn! I already told you that!"_

Harley looks the other way. _“Oh shut up, Psycho. Get him, Wondy.”_

Wondy gets her Lasso and looks at Harley. _“My pleasure.”_ She walks to Psycho and ties Hestia’s Lasso around Psycho’s tiny body. _“I’ll go first. Why did you call upon an army of parademons to conquer Gotham City?”_

Psycho looks at the Lasso which is now shining a bright yellow light and then rolls his eyes. _“Because I fucking wanted to!”_

Wonder Woman looks at Psycho and then lets her eyes go to Harley’s. _“Your turn, Harley. Make it count.”_

 _“I will. Thank you, Wonderful Woman.”_ Harley smiles and looks at Psycho. She puts on a very mean face and cracks her knuckles.

 _“No problem.”_ Wonder Woman smiles and puts noise cancelling headphones on. _“Ready.”_

Harley nods and looks back at Psycho. _“Alright, Psycho jerk, ready to answer some questions?”_

 _“I don’t really have a fucking choice, do I?”_ Psycho looks at Harley with a lot of hatred on his face.

 _“First question. What are… What are Ivy’s feelings towards me?”_ Harley’s heart starts to beat faster while she waits for Psycho to answer her. She gets really nervous and starts to sweat a little.

Psycho sees Harley getting nervous and smirks. _“You'll never know what plantlady's feelings for you are if I don't give you an answer.”_ He looks at her with a grin on his face.

Harley taps Wonder Woman’s shoulder and makes pull movements wit her arms.

Wonder Woman looks at Harley making pull movements and makes the Lasso’s grip on Psycho stronger before yelling. _“Answer her question!”_

Psycho still tries to fight the Lasso but fails and gives in. _“Nev… Ne… AH! Ivy is in love with you. She has strong romantic feelings for you. Ugh, I hated that.”_

Harley smiles and sits down as a tear of happiness rolls down her face. _“She loves me?”_

Psycho tries fighting the magic compelling him to tell the truth again. _“N… No… AH! Yes, she fucking does! Is this torture finally over?”_

 _“Shut up. I have more questions. When you say Ivy has strong romantic feelings for me, does that mean she loves me the same way I love her?”_ Harley looks at Psycho and watches him struggle.

 _“N… AH! Yes, she does. She wants to be with you.”_ Psycho starts to pretend to throw up. _“This stuff is a lot less hot when it’s feelings and not just two women doing it.”_

 _“Ugh, you disgust me. Fine. Last question.”_ Harley sighs and looks at Wonder Woman still holding the Lasso and wearing the headphones Batman gave her. _“Ok. Does Ivy love Kiteman the way he loves her? The way I love her?”_

Psycho gags again. _“Ugh, feelings, disgusting. You know, I feel bad for that guy. He’s such an idiot but then his fiancée cheats on him with a clown?”_ He feels the Lasso’s magic working on him again and looks at Harley.

 _“Well? Does she?”_ Harley asks him before putting her foot on his leg, pushing it down on the ground.

Psycho tries to fight one last time but eventually gives in to the magic and answers. _“Of course she doesn't. Plantlady only has eyes for one clown. You.”_

Harley smiles widely but then gets serious again. She taps on Wonder Woman’s shoulder and makes a stop sign with her hands.

Wonder Woman takes off the headphones and looks at Harley. _“Did you ask all your questions? Did you get your answers?”_

Harley smiles weakly. _“Yes and yes. Now I just need to figure out how to tell Ivy. Thanks for letting me question him, Wondy.”_

Diana smiles and nods. _“Like I said, I’m a sucker for love. Now go figure out how to talk to Ivy. I can handle Psycho now.”_

Harley nods and walks out of the mall. She starts thinking. _“How do I tell Ivy I know she loves me without sounding like a total jerk? This is impossible!”_ She keeps walking and suddenly sees a sushi restaurant. _“No hurt in asking for some advice, right? They all saw what happened on the island anyway. Where is King Shark?”_

**_A little over half an hour later_ **

Harley’s still walking around Gotham in search of King Shark and walks around a corner. She’s slowly getting annoyed as she couldn’t find him anywhere. _“How hard can it be to find a huge fucking shark?”_ The now almost hopeless queen of Gotham looked up and saw a giant walking shark. _“Sharky!”_

 _“Harley? Is that you?_ ” King Shark looked at Harley and smiled. _“Harley!”_ He started walking towards her and frowned a bit. _“That wasn’t very nice of you, sleeping with Ivy while she’s going to marry Kiteman.”_

 _“But she isn’t. I’m making sure she won’t. I… I questioned Psycho. He read her mind and he told me Ivy’s in love with me, not Kiteman.”_ Harley looked at King Shark with a big smiles on her face.

King Shark’s frown fades a little. _“Wait, how do you know he isn’t just lying? He could be fooling you.”_

Harley smiles even more. _“I had a little help from Wonder Woman. She had to question him herself and she let me ask some questions.”_

Sharky looked at Harley and smiled a little. _“Well, if she used the Lasso of Truth on him, it must be true! I’m very happy for you, Harley. What did you need me for?”_

Harley looked at him and smiled. _“I need to tell Ivy I know how she really feels about Kiteman and that I know what her real feelings for me are without sounding like a know-it-all bitch. Figured you could help because you’re one of the nicest shark-people I know.”_

 _“Oh, well, what I would do is a huge romantic gesture. Take her somewhere special, like Paris, and tell her you know what she feels for you. It’s what I would want. Just pick something nice and romantic.”_ King Shark smiles widely.

Harley shakes her head a little and looks at King Shark. _“Hate to break it to you, Sharky, but Ivy isn’t really the Paris, candle light dinner, chocolates kind of person like you. And we can’t really get out of Gotham either so even if she was, we couldn’t go there.”_ She smiles weakly at King Shark. _“Thanks anyway. Do you know where that big hump of clay is?”_

 _"No, sorry. We got separated while Psycho still had us under his control. I think he should be a few blocks south though. It's where I last saw him."_ King Shark looks down a bit _._

 _“How about you go to the mall? Wonder Woman is there questioning Psycho and I’ll send Clayface your way, ok?_ ” Harley smiles.

King Sharky nods and walks towards the mall after waving one last time.

Harley turns around and walks out of the street. She starts looking for Clayface and finds him no more than three streets away.

Clayface looks around and tries to find the source of the sound. _“Harley?”_ He suddenly turns around and looks right at her. _“Huzzah! A familiar face!”_ He runs towards her. Harley smiles. _"Hey, you big pile of happy clay. Could you give me some advice?"_

Clayface stops in front of Harley. _"But of course! Anything for my friends!"_ He smiles even more.

Harley looks at Clayface and hesitates a little bit. " _Actually, I'm not sure if I should ask you. King Shark wasn't really helpfull either. Oh, he's looking for you, by the way. He's at the mall."_

"Oh. But what is it you need help with?" Clayface turns his head a little in a questioning way.

Harley sighs and looks around. She starts whispering because there were people in the streets. _"Look, I asked Psycho what Ivy feels for me when Wonder Woman had him tied up in her magic lasso and he said she's in love with me. He couldn't lie, but now I need to tell Ivy I know what she feels for me without sounding like a jerk."_

 _"How about a romant-"_ Clayface stops talking.

Harley interrupts Clayface by putting her hand up. _"King Shark suggested the same thing. Never mind. I'll just go get a drink and think myself."_ She walks away from Clayface. _"Go to the mall. Sharky's waiting."_

_**Ten minutes later** _

_"How the hell am I going to find a way of telling Ivy I know she loves me before tomorrow? It's impossible! Oh, shut up! What am I even doing?"_ Harley stops staring at a pear. "As if you'd tell me, right?" She bites from the pear and throws it away after making a weird face. _"Who do I know who has true love?"_ She keeps thinking and then sighs. _"Joker. I hate that guy. But maybe he'd know."_ She looks at the pear on the ground again. She then gets up and starts walking to Joker's house.

_**Half an hour later** _

Harley finally arrives at Joker and Bethany's house and sighs. _"The fucking middle of nowhere in Gotham. He couldn't find anywhere else to hide?"_ She knocks on the door.

Bethany opens the door and frowns. _"What do you want?"_

 _"Who is it, sweetie?"_ Joker walks to the door and puts his arm around Bethany's waist. He looks at Harley. _"Harley! To what do we owe this unpleasant surprise?"_

Harley sighs again and turns around. _"Never mind. I'll just go away. Don't mind me."_ She starts walking away.

Joker lets go of Bethany and walks to Harley. He takes her arm. _"Wait, Harley. You must be pretty desperate if you've come here. I can't say I wouldn't like seeing you hurt, but"_ He looks at Bethany. _"She makes me a better person."_

Harley starts making vomiting sounds but then gets serious. _"Sorry. Still getting used to the whole love thing. That's why I'm here. Can we talk inside?"_

 _"Of course we can, Harley. Bethany, do we have any more tea?"_ Joker looks at Bethany who then nods and goes inside to make some tea. _"Love of my life. No offense."_

 _"None taken at all. I don't even know how she's still with you."_ Harley shakes her head and walks inside. She sits down in the sofa.

Joker sits down in his chair and watches Bethany come back with three cups of tea. He rubs her back a little after she sits down next to him. _"So, what's wrong?"_

 _"I asked Psycho what Ivy feels for me while Wondy was questioning him and he told she's in love with me! Not with Kiteman!"_ Harley starts getting really excited. This was the first person she talked to who had an actual relationship. She didn't count King Shark's marriage.

Joker smirks and goes back to his old self. _"Oh, Harley. When will you learn? You don't deserve love so why don't you just accept it and move on?"_ He starts laughing maniacally.

Harley looks at him. _"You know, for a second I thought you changed. Guess that acid really is something else. I have to go."_ She gets out of the chair. _"Sorry for coming here."_ She walks outside.

Bethany follows her. _"Look, I don't really know you or your friend, but maybe just tell her? It's worth a shot."_

Harley shakes her head. _"It's not that easy. How do I tell my best friend I'm in love with her and I know she loves me the same way I love her without sounding aweful?"_

 _"I don't know. I've never been in your situation but I wish you the best of luck."_ Bethany smiles sympathetically.

Harley smiles back. _"Thanks, Bethany. You deserve better than that jerk."_ She turns around and walks away.

Joker runs outside, back to his loving self. _"Harley, wait!"_

 _"Sorry, Mr. J. It's too late."_ She walks away and goes to a park. Harley sits down on a bench and a tear rolls down her cheek. She starts talking to the air and the grass. _"I'm sorry, Red. I don't know what to do. I love you and I know you love me too, but I don't know how to tell you."_ Another tear rolls down Harley's cheek and she starts crying harder.

_**Five minutes later** _

Ivy and Kiteman had been flying over Gotham City for more than an hour in search for Harley. Ivy jumps down from Kiteman's kite as soon as she sees Harley and onto the grass of the park. She walks to Harley. _"Hey Harls." She sits down next to her. "What's wrong?"_

Harley starts thinking. _"What isn't wrong? I'm in love with my best friend, she loves me too but won't admit it, I've asked people for help and nobody helped and my life just sucks."_ She looks at Ivy in tears. _"Nothing. I'm fine. Allergies."_

 _"Harley, you don't have allergies. Come on, tell me what's wrong."_ She looks into Harley's eyes and puts her hand on her shoulder. _"You can talk to me. I mean, we've literally seen each other naked. Twice. We have no secrets."_

 _"No secrets?! How about you having feelings for me and not accepting them?"_ Harley's eyes widen and she puts her hand on her mouth. _"I'm so sorry, Ivy. Psycho told me when Wonder Woman had him tied in her magic lasso."_

Ivy looks at Harley with widened eyes and her jaw drops.


	2. What Happens Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy has just discovered that Harley knows about her true feelings towards her best friend. It’s both relieving and stressful at the same time. She knows it’s time to talk about what happened, including their feelings for each other. In the end, however, Ivy must make the decision on whether she should stay with Kiteman and marry him, or end their relationship and be with the crazy clown girl she fell in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the love when I posted my first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters. All characters are property of DC Comics.

_Psycho told you? But… how? How does he know?_ ” Ivy is still a little startled and looks at Harley. She didn’t know what to say.

 _“He read your mind while you were under his control. It’s how he knows what happened between us on Themyscira and it’s how he knows what you feel for me and for Kiteman.”_ Harley looks at her with a little bit of fear in her eyes. What would Ivy say or do next? Will she admit to her feelings or will she ignore them and go for the safe option, Kiteman?

 _“That pervert. But um… why tell me? Why like this?”_ Ivy looks at Harley with a questioning face and keeps talking with a bit of a trembling voice. _“It’s true. I’m in love with you, Harley, but I stand with what I said after the bachelorette party. I trust you with my life, but I don’t think I trust you with my heart. At least not yet.”_

Harley tears up and looks at Ivy. _“Please just hear me out, Ivy. Please?”_

Ivy nods and takes Harley’s hand. _“Sure. Tell me what you got to say.”_

Harley sighs a little and wipes tears. Ivy’s hand on hers felt nice. It was soft and yet so reassuring and comforting. As if everything would be okay no matter what. _“I love you, Ives. More than anything. And you know that once I love someone… I go all up in it. Remember what you had to do to make me see Joker didn’t love me? I feel the same way about you as I felt about Joker back then only now I wouldn’t be abused and treated like shit. I don’t know what to do without you and I think deep down, I’ve always had feelings for you.”_

Ivy’s jaw drops a little after Harley’s short speech. _“Harley, you know I’d never do to you what that jerk did to you. I’d rather die than have anything happen to you. But… I’ll need time to think about what would be best for me and what would be best keeping my feelings in mind. Can you do that for me? Can you give me some time?”_

Harley nods slightly. _“What are you going to tell Kiteman? The wedding’s supposed to happen tomorrow.”_

Ivy slaps her forehead. _“Chuck. I totally forgot about him. I’ll figure something out and if I have to, I’ll speed up my thinking. I just want to know one thing. No matter who I choose, will we still be friends? You mean a lot to me, Harley. I don’t want to lose you.”_

Harley smiles a little bit and nods. _“Of course we will, Ivy. You’re my best friend. I’d never just abandon you because you did what you thought was best for you. But if you do choose Kiteman, I’ll need some time. To think, to set things straight in my mind, to… to try to move on.”_

_“Of course. I’d totally understand that. It would be weird if you didn’t need time to think. Just know I’ll always love you in some way.”_

Ivy smiles and stands up. _“I should go tell Chuck we need to postpone the wedding. I’ll tell him later if we can go through with it or if I’m leaving him. I’ll see you later, Harley.”_

 _“Good luck, Red. See you later.”_ Harley exhales and looks at the sky. She gets up and takes one last look at Ivy. _“Text or call me when you’ve made a decision.”_

 _“I will. Don’t worry. Just… Don’t get your party clothes out just yet.”_ Ivy smiles in an attempt to lighten up Harley’s mood but fails and starts walking to Kiteman’s apartment.

**_Twenty minutes later_ **

Ivy knocks on Kiteman’s door. _“Chuck? You home?”_ She puts the key in the lock and opens the door. _“Kitey?”_ The green-skinned woman walked in and sees Kiteman in the kitchen. _“Hey. We need to postpone the wedding. Some new stuff came up and I need time to think.”_

 _"Is it Harley? Come on, Ives. We talked about this. We weren't going to let Harley come between us."_ Kiteman looks at Ivy with sad eyes. _"I love you and I don't care that you slept with Harley in your bachelorette party or that you're bi. But I need you."_

 _"Look, Chuck, I love you too but I love Harley too. Just give me some time to figure out who I want the most and if I choose you, we can get married. Okay?"_ Ivy looks at Kiteman with a tilted head.

Kiteman sighs. _"Fine."_ He kisses her forehead and flies off on his kite.

Ivy sits down in the sofa and rubs her cheeks. _"What the fuck did I get myself into?"_ She sits up and looks at the table. _"I should be marrying Chuck but I can't because of these stupid feelings."_ She looks at the ground and the pulls her head up. _"Frank! Frank, where are you? Oh. Right. The mall, of course."_

**_A little while later_ **

Ivy walks into the mall and sees Psycho. “Hello, jerkface.”

 _“Oh, look. It’s the cheating plantlady. Great…”_ Psycho looks at Ivy and smirks. _“Nice show earlier, huh?”_

Ivy sighs and rolls her eyes. _“Shut up, pervert. Where’s Frank?”_

Psycho looks around. _“I don’t see a huge fucking plant with a mouth!”_ He gets annoyed and tries breaking his cuffs but fails.

Ivy looks around too and sees Frank somewhere Psycho couldn’t see. _“Frank!”_

 _“Ivy, Ivy, Ivy. How could you?”_ Frank shakes his head in a disapproving way and closes his eyes. _“Everybody in the whole damn city saw you playing switch with Harley. Why would you do that?”_

 _“I’m not sure, Frank, but I’m not here to get judged. I’m here for advice. Psycho read my mind while I was being controlled by him and he found out I’m in love with Harley and not Chuck-”_ She wants to talk more but gets interrupted by Frank.

 _"You're what? Why would you marry Kiteman if you're in love with Harley? That's just crazy!"_ Frank starts shouting.

Wonder Woman looks over at Ivy and Frank and walks over. _“Hey. I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation and… are you really in love with Harley?”_

Ivy gets a little annoyed and sighs. _“Yes, Wonder Woman, I am. And I don’t know what to do because I’m not sure if dating Harley will last. She isn’t exactly the most committed person on the planet.”_ She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Diana smiled a little bit and puts her hand on Ivy’s shoulder. _“Look, Ivy, I don’t know Harley the way you know her but I do know one thing. She loves you a great deal. Why else would she ask me to wear noise cancelling headphones in case you didn’t love her back? And she might not be committed to things or activities, but she is to people and relationships. And you know that.”_

 _“Do I? Because ever since we slept together and she told me how she really felt about me, she has done nothing but avoid me. So please, tell me where your logic comes from.”_ Ivy folds her arms in each other and looks at Wonder Woman while another tear rolls down.

Wonder Woman nods slightly and looks deep in Ivy’s eyes. _“I only need one word to prove to you Harley Quinn commits to the people she cares about. Joker.”_

Ivy’s eyes widened a bit out of anger. _“Are you comparing my relationship with Harley to the shit Harley called a relationship?!”_ She made vines grow and held her hand up.

Wonder Woman shook her head. _“No, I’m not, Ivy. I was using Joker as an example. No matter how much crap he gave Harley, no matter how many times he left her, Harley always ran back to him until you showed her the truth. Imagine what a healthy relationship like the one you and Harley have would do to her. She’d never leave you.”_ Diana smiled a little bit. _“She loves you.”_

Ivy calmed down and shrank the vines back to their original size. _“Oh. I never thought about that. Thank you, Wonder Woman. I just need to talk to one more person before I make a real decision.”_ She nods slightly and walks away after putting her hand on Frank’s head and smiling at Wonder Woman.

**_The next day, around eleven am_ **

Ivy arrives at Joker and Bethany’s house. She needed to talk to Joker before she could make her decision. She exhales softly and knocks on the door.

Bethany opens the door and looks right at Ivy. _“Ivy. I’m guessing you’re here for Joker? He’s in the kitchen.” She steps out of Ivy’s way without saying anything else._

Ivy nods and smiles slightly. She walks in and goes straight to the kitchen. _“Joker. We need to talk.”_

 _“Yes, I believe we do. Since when have you been in love with Harley? Before or after you pulled her away from me? I’m not complaining because Beth is the love of my life, but I’d just like to know._ ” Joker starts getting a big smile on his face.

Ivy sees Joker grinning and tries to avoid the question. _“Look, I’m not here to chit-chat. I have some questions and I need answers. Now.”_

 _“A-puh-puh-puh-puh. Answer my question first. How long have you been in love with Harley?”_ Joker looks at Ivy in anticipation for an answer. _“Come on. It’s not that hard.”_

Ivy sighs and looks away for a bit. She eventually looks back at Joker. _“Since the day she almost died at your hands and I stopped you. I’ve loved her ever since the beginning and she knows that.”_

Joker puts two fingers on his nose bridge and sighs. _“I didn’t ask you how long you’ve loved her, I asked for how long you’ve been in love with her. Truly, it’s a very simple and quite easy to understand question. Especially for someone with a Ph.D., even if it’s just in botany.”_

Ivy starts to get really pissed off. She suddenly feels a rush of anger inside her and started screaming. _“Since forever! I’ve been in love with Harley since that day and every time she ran back into your disgusting arms after you ditched her, I was the one who felt the most pain! I was the one who's got her back in dangerous situations! I was the one who was always there whenever you were being your selfish, jerky self and pushed her away! She slept in my bed and I slept on my couch every damn time you kicked her out! I was the one she came to because she knew I’d always be there for her!”_ Ivy starts shaking on her legs and sits down.

Joker smiles and looks at Ivy. _“I believe you just answered your questions yourself. Or am I wrong?”_

 _“Yes, you are. Well, not entirely, but I still have a few questions that are unanswered. Why did you keep pushing Harley away only to then play with her feelings again and take her back? Why keep her with you when all you ever cared about was escaping Arkham and fighting Batman? And lastly, what did you do that made Harley come back to you every single time? Was she really that committed to you?”_ Ivy is still shaking a little bit and holds onto the table.

Joker nods. _“I figured you’d ask those exact questions. But I can’t answer them all. All I can tell you right now is that I didn’t do anything to get Harley back every time because I didn’t have to. All I had to do was tell her I still wanted her and she came running back to me. It was mean, I agree, but you should’ve seen it from my point of view. There was someone crazy enough about me to come back to me no matter what I did. When Harley loves someone, she doesn’t stop until she gets hit in the face with the truth for the millionth time. And your truth is that you love Harley. So go, think about what you want and decide. Be with the clown you love so much or marry an idiot with a kite.”_

Ivy looks at Joker a little shocked but then nods and stands up. _“Thank you. If you see Harley around, tell her I’ll call her and Kiteman when I’ve made my decision.”_ She looks at Joker and walks away. On her way out, she greets Bethany one last time before walking out of the house.

Joker walks to the door. _“I doubt she’ll come here again but if she does, we’ll tell her. Good luck. Ivy.”_

 _“Joker. Bye, Bethany.”_ After those words, Ivy leaves and walks around Gotham for a while. She keeps thinking about what Frank, Wonder Woman, Harley, Kiteman and even Joker said. Maybe Joker and Wonder Woman, two of the least likely people she’d ever go to for advice, gave the best advice. What if they were all right? What if Harley was really ready to commit again? To love her now and forever? Maybe Ivy herself was ready to finally give in to her feelings for Harley and settle down with her instead of Kiteman. Kiteman… He’s always been so good and nice to her. What if choosing him is the right choice? What if her feelings for Harley were just her trying to find someone who actually gave a shit about her? What if her feelings for Harley would eventually disappear and she’d regret ever choosing her over Kiteman? Ivy knew she needs more time. She takes her phone and texts both Harley and Kiteman. _“Harls, Chuck, I know I said I wouldn’t take long but I need more time. This is all very confusing for me and I need to be sure about things. Sorry. Love you both.”_

On the other side of Gotham, Harley gets Ivy’s text and reads it immediately. A tear slowly rolls down her face, knowing the chance of losing Ivy to Kiteman was very real. She starts typing a long texts but deletes it all and just sends a short answer. _“Sure, Red. Like we said, take your time. We both want you to do what you want. Just text me when you’ve made a decision.”_ After rereading the text a few times, Harley adds a kiss emoji and sends it to Ivy.

A few blocks away, Kiteman gets the text and sits down. He reads Ivy’s written request a few times and sends a simple _“Ok, honey. Take your time.”_ back.

Ivy sees both texts and puts her phone away. She sighs and lays down in the grass. After closing her eyes, Ivy slowly falls asleep and starts dreaming.

_**In Ivy’s dream** _

Ivy stands up and looks around. She’s at Gotham Park and she’s surrounded by people. Ivy looks down and sees she’s wearing her wedding dress. What is this? Did she get amnesia and forget she talked to Harley and Kiteman and chose Chuck? Or was that all a dream and did none of that happen? The bride looks around and sees a bunch of familiar faces. She sees Clayface, King Shark, Sy on the tv, a tied up Dr. Psycho, the entire Justice League, Kiteman’s parents and even Harley’s mom. Suddenly, the fog that had blocked her view of the altar before, disappeared and showed Harley and Kiteman standing side by side. Chuck was wearing his wedding suit and his mask, per usual. But then Harley… Harley was absolutely stunning in a beautiful white wedding dress. Everything about both of them was perfect. She starts smiling and walks to the altar where she greets both with a kiss. She looks down the aisle and sees two hearts made out of flower. On one were her and Harley’s initials and on the other were her and Kiteman’s initials. She looks back at both of them and sees a flash of bright light between the two hearts. Ivy looks and sees a huge “or” between the two hearts. Her eyes widened and she gets pulled away from the park. This couldn’t be real. This must be a nightmare. She squeezes her eyes closed and opens them again, hoping she would wake up and be in her miserable own world once more. Once she opened her eyes, she sees she was no longer being pulled away from her groom and bride, but she was tied to a chair. In front of her, she could see a dark shadow approaching her.

As a surprise, the shadow suddenly turned into herself and started talking. _“Choose. You know you have to and what better time to choose than when you can’t be influenced by your own thoughts and when there’s nothing but your feelings? Your desires?”_ Out of nowhere, Harley and Kiteman are both tied to chair in front of Ivy, both unconcious.

Ivy looks at them both and then looks at herself. _“Are they ok?”_

 _“Yes, they’re fine. For now. But, you’ll have to choose. Choose or you’ll lose both. You have ten minutes.”_ The flower heart from the wedding start appearing and a knife dangles above them both. _“Choose or they both die. Choose and be happy with the one person you love while the other one moves on with his or her life. Choose!”_

The real Ivy shakes her head. _“I can’t. Not yet. I… I need more time. Please.”_

Mirror-Ivy shakes her head as well. _“Weak. Choose now or I’ll let that knife drop right here, right now.”_

 _“Give me a second. Please.”_ Ivy thinks hard and feels a cold breeze every time she thinks she’s made a decision.

Mirror-Ivy looks at a fast ticking clock. _“Chop chop. One more minute. I need to hear the words.”_

 _“What words?!”_ Ivy cries and looks down. _“I can’t lose either of them. Please.”_

Mirror-Ivy runs forward and slams her hand on Ivy’s chest. _“You can do this! Now say the words!”_

Ivy stops crying and feels calm. _“I’ve made my decision.”_ She feels a pull and the chairs, knife, flowers, Harley, Kiteman and her mirror self disappear.

_**In the real world** _

Ivy wakes up with a gasp and looks around. She’s right where she fell asleep, only now she knows who she wants to spend the rest of her life with. She got up and takes her phone after wiping a tear away. Ivy starts typing a text to Harley and Kiteman. _“Harls, Chuck, I made a decision. Meet me at the mall in half an hour. See you then. X”_ After sending that, she starts walking to the mall. Passing a few hurt plants, the green thumbed villain takes care of them before walking back to the mall. Half an hour later

Ivy arrives at the mall and sees both Harley and Kiteman already waiting for her. She gives both of them a soft greeting and a kiss on the cheek before walking into the mall.

Harley follows Ivy and looks at her. _“You said you’ve made your decision, Red?”_

 _“Who’s the lucky one of us, Pamela?”_ Kiteman now looks right into her eyes.

 _“Sit down. Both of you.”_ Ivy starts pacing back and forth and biting her nail. _“Ok, this is going to sound crazy, but I fell asleep in the park earlier and I had this really weird dream. It was all of us, at our wedding. I was marrying you both but then I suddenly had to choose and I couldn’t at first until a mirror version of me pushed me and I woke up. That’s when I decided.”_

Harley chuckles a bit. _“You’re right, Pam-A-Lamb. That does sound a little crazy, but go on.”_

 _“Right…”_ Ivy looks at Harley and then at Kiteman. _“I choose…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me yet?


	3. Do You Have An Answer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Ivy to take her time and think, Harley needs to find a way to get her mind off of one of the most important moments in her life. Trying to do that, she finds herself in a bit of an uncomfortable situation. What will she do to solve it and make it to the mall in time to hear what Ivy has to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've hit a bit of a writer's block with this au so I'm taking a break from this one, but I wanted to make this shorter chapter so you guys would know who the lucky man or woman is. Have fun and let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. All characters are property of DC Comics.

Harley watched Ivy walk away and sits back down. She sighs and looks around. _“What now? What to do, what to do? I really hope Ive doesn’t take too long.”_ The clown queen of crime keeps looking around and lets her eyes focus on a shop that sells flowers. _“Oooh, she might like it.”_ She closes her eyes and shakes her head. _“I can’t. I can’t come between her thinking and what if she isn’t choosing me?”_ Harley looks at the bat in her hands. _“I wish you could talk. Keep me company, tell me what to do, distract me from the nerves.”_ Her head flies up and Harley jumps off the bench she was sitting on. _“You can distract me from my nerves!”_

_**An hour later** _

After researching where the nearest toxic waste dump is, Harley goes there and finds a few dozen people dumping toxic waste in the water and around plants. Before approaching them, Harley takes her phone and goes through her contacts. _“King Shark, lost teeth. Clayface, helping King Shark. Ives, busy thinking. Kiteman. Oh no. He’s the only one who isn’t busy. Well, here goes nothing.”_ Harley calls Kiteman. _“Heey, Kiteman, listen. I know this isn’t a good time but I need your help.”_

 _“Why do you need my help? Don’t you have a crew?”_ Kiteman looks at his phone and sighs.

 _“You know, normally I’d call them but King Shark’s injured and Clayface is helping him and Psycho’s, well, not willing and Ivy’s thinking so… Please?”_ Harley shuts her eyes in hopes of getting a yes. _“Look, I needed to get my mind off of things while Ivy takes her time to think but there’s a few dozen guys here and I think you could use the distraction as well.”_

Kiteman sighs and thinks about it. _“Fine. Where are you? Wait, just text it to me or I’m going to forget. Bye.”_ He hangs up without letting Harley talk and gets his kite on his back.

Harley texts the adress to Kiteman and sits down while waiting for him. _“Please get here fast. I have some ass-kicking to do.”_

_**A few minutes later** _

Kiteman flies down and lands next to Harley. He bends down and looks at the girl who might have ruined his relationship. _“Harley. What’s the meaning of this?”_

 _“I need to do something while Ive thinks and this is what she’d want me to do. Protect nature. I promise I’m not doing this to get her, that’s entirely up to her.”_ Harley looks at him and then looks down. _“I’m really sorry, Kiteman. I just love Ivy so much and I had to ask Psycho.”_ Harley looks up into Kiteman’s eyes.

Kiteman looks back confused. _“Ask Psycho what? Ivy never said anything about Psycho.”_

 _“Can this wait until after we’re done kicking those planet-killing jerks?”_ Harley gets a little annoyed but she’s also surprised Ivy didn’t tell him.

 _“Fine, but you have to tell me the truth later. Ok?”_ Kiteman puts his hand on Harley’s shoulder. _“Please.”_

 _"Yeah, sure. Can we please just do this now? I'm ready to kick some ass."_ Harley looks at the group of toxic waste dumpers again and sighs.

 _"I know I might not be the right person to talk to since you are trying to steal the love of my life away from me and I feel a decent amount of hatred for you, but are you ok?"_ Kiteman looks into Harley's eyes and turns his head a little bit.

Harley sighs again. _"Listen, Kitey, it's a nice offer but all I need now is to kick some toxic waste dumper ass. Ok?"_

Kiteman nods slightly and looks at the people they're about to beat up. _"Let's do this."_

Harley jumps up from her hiding spot and immediately takes her bat tighter in her hand. She looks around at the faces of her victims who are now staring at her with scared looks on their faces. The crazy clown tightens her grip even more and sees her knuckles whiten. _"Let's do this."_ Harley runs into the crowd and starts hitting criminals left and right.

Kiteman jumps up and activates his jetpacks. He flies up and starts kicking criminals in their face from the air. _“Hell yeah!”_

_**An hour later** _

Kiteman and Harley had knocked most of the toxic waste dumpers out and sent them to do the hospital. All but one, who had fallen into a vat of the toxic blob and died. They were walking home when Harley looked at Kiteman. _“I have to tell you something, Kiteman. When we, Ivy and me, got put in Bane’s prison and eventually escaped, we shared a kiss. It was the best kiss I’ve ever had and it was in that moment I knew Ivy was the best thing that ever happened to me. As a friend and if I’m honest, I hope as a girlfriend.”_ She looked surprised as she used the word girlfriend so easily.

Kiteman frowned and turned to Harley. _“Look, Harley, I don’t care that you two kissed at the pit or that you hooked up at Ivy’s bachelorette party, but you have to know she means… the world to me. She is the only woman who has ever seen me for who I am. In the end, it’s Pamela’s choice, but I really want to marry her. She’s the one for me.”_

Harley looked down, knowing well enough the chances of Ivy choosing Kiteman were all too present. She looked up and saw they were at an alley. _“Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. I’m headed home. I’ll, um, I’ll see you when Ivy calls. Bye, Kites.”_ She walks away with big steps, trying to get as far away from the man who might marry the love of her life. Harley walked home and sat down on her couch and decided to watch some tv.

**_The next day, around one pm_ **

Ivy had texted Harley and Kiteman to come to the mall and that’s where Harley is headed. Once she arrives, she sees Kiteman landing right in front of the door and looks at him. _“Hey.”_

Before Chuck could greet Harley, Ivy steps in front of them and greets them both with a kiss on the cheek. She walks into the mall and makes the two curious people in front of her sit down. She starts pacing back and forth and bites her nail. _“Ok, this is going to sound crazy, but I fell asleep in the park earlier and I had this really weird dream. It was all of us, at our wedding. I was marrying you both but then I suddenly had to choose and I couldn’t at first until a mirror version of me pushed me and I woke up. That’s when I decided.”_

Harley chuckles a bit. _“You’re right, Pam-A-Lamb. That does sounds a little crazy, but go on.”_

 _“Right…”_ Ivy looks at Harley and then at Kiteman. _“I choose…”_ She stops talking and looks into both their eyes. _“I choose…”_

Harley starts getting a little impatient. _“Out with it, Red. You choose? Do you need more time?”_

Ivy looked at Harley with a smile. _“No, Harley. I know exactly who I’m choosing. You. I’m choosing you, Harley. I’m sorry, Chuck but Harley’s just… She’s my best friend and I think deep down, I’ve always felt more connected to her than to you. Don’t get me wro-”_

Kiteman stops Ivy’s little speech. _“It’s ok, Ivy. I understand and I already knew. The way you greeted us both. It was obvious. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine, eventually.”_ He gets up and walks outside with dignity.

Harley starts getting tears in her eyes. _“You really chose me?”_ She looks at Ivy and jumps up, wrapping her arms around the redhead’s neck and doesn’t even wait for Ivy’s answer. _“I love you, Ives.”_ Harley presses her red lips against Ivy’s green ones and gives her a long awaited kiss.

Ivy smiles and nods at Harley. _"Yeah, I choose you. You're…"_ She couldn't finish her sentence because Harley had already wrapped her arms around Ivy's neck. _"I love you too, Harls."_ She kisses Harley back and feels a little tingle on her lips as they kissed. It felt right.


End file.
